Long Awaited Reunion
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: With Christmas drawing nearer and nearer, Percy is becoming more and more desperate to see his beloved Gina again and confess about his feelings for her. But seeing all the other couples on Sodor together isn't making his needs any easier to deal with. But, unbeknownst to Percy, the Fat Controller has a secret surprise in store for him.


Christmas Eve was very close after Rosie and Stanley had their first December together with a gift of Christmas roses, but yet another engine was having problems of his own.

Percy's work was busy and his mind was full. Once again, he was thinking immensely about Gina. Ever since the night they had their epiphany on their own shore, they had confirmed to themselves that they loved each other. It was the greatest discovery they had ever made for themselves, but with this realization came a new desire. Percy wanted to see her so badly now, just so he could tell her face to face how much he loved her. It was a frustrating feeling to not be right next to her just to express his feelings beyond thought. But after Rosie and Stanley's little joyful evening together, Percy's chance would follow quite soon.

One morning, Percy woke up and started his work from Knapford Station. He had a load of Christmas bunting and decorations to deliver to Ulfstead Castle. He collected his trucks and waited for the guards whistle when Thomas and Emily came along to start the day themselves.

"Good morning, Emily, my dear angel," Thomas smiled.

"Aww, thank you, Tommy," said Emily as she blew him a kiss. "Good morning to you."

Percy saw them and their little romantic nurture together, and felt a little sad as he envisioned himself and Gina having a little nurture like that. But then his guards whistle blew and he was off with his load to Ulfstead Castle. On the way, he thought about Thomas and Emily. He liked Thomas as a best friend and loved Emily as his mother figure, but with his thoughts about Gina, seeing them together only fueled his desires even more to see her again. It made him think that he should see her by, or before Christmas if he had any chance.

Percy kept on his way until he came to a red signal near a water tower. He had to stop and wait for the signal. Suddenly, two other voices interrupted his thoughts about Gina.

"Oh, James…you're very sweet. Do I look pretty out here in the snow?" said Molly's voice.

"My Shining Sun, you are such a site in the winter…your lovely yellow paintwork makes you show perfectly against the white snow and clear sky."

Percy looked and there were Molly and James, buffered together and talking to each other. As he heard them giggle to each other every few moments, he felt more upset.

 _"Gina…oh, Gina,"_ he thought to himself. _"Why aren't you here next to me? My Christmas Queen?"_

"Percy, the signal's green," his driver suddenly said. Percy set off again. He was beginning to feel desperate about Gina. Although they knew that they loved each other in their own minds, Percy could not hold in his inner thoughts anymore. He wanted to tell Gina all his thoughts about her so badly and just settle it all for good. As soon as he would see the Fat Controller next, he decided he would mention his thoughts and see what he would do about it.

It felt like hours had passed by the time Percy arrived at Ulfstead Castle and delivered the bunting and decorations. Millie and the Earl were waiting for him and were pleased to see him arrive.

"Bonjour Percy. Thank you for delivering this load for us," said Millie.

Percy almost replied when Luke suddenly came up alongside Millie, smiling happily at her.

"Goodness, Millie. This load will really make it look merry here, my lovely bluebell," he said.

Millie blushed. "Merci, Luke."

Percy could feel himself becoming more and more upset. It seemed that with each couple he ran into, his thoughts about Gina and desire to see her again became stronger and stronger, threatening to overpower him. It wasn't fair that he was seeing all the couples on Sodor together and in absolute peace and happiness, and he was all alone with Gina way out in Italy.

"Percy, is something wrong?" asked Luke.

"Hmm? No," said Percy. "I was just thinking." And he set off to return to Knapford Station again to take a mail run to Vicarstown Station to send to the Mainland.

At Knapford, the Fat Controller was on the platform just as Percy came back to collect his mail wagons. Before the guards whistle would blow, Percy took his opportunity to speak up.

"Excuse me, sir," he said.

"Yes, Percy?" said the Fat Controller, looking up.

"I'm not feeling very merry right now," said Percy.

"Why not, Percy? Christmas is almost here."

Percy sighed then continued. "Well…I've been thinking about Gina again…just before winter began here, I talked with all the couples on Sodor I could gather…and I've finally decided to myself…Gina is special to me. I've been thinking about her all d I just wish I could see her again, as a Christmas gift."

"I see," said the Fat Controller. "Why are you telling me this exactly?"

"Well, seeing as she's so far away and not right here with me, I just wanted you to know how I feel about her," said Percy. "I just want a chance to reconnect with her a little...and I'm sure she'd like to visit us again too." At that moment, the guards whistle sounded.

"You'd best be on your way, Percy," said the Fat Controller. "You still must be really useful."

Percy sighed again. "Yes, sir," he said as he set off on his way for Vicarstown. The Fat Controller watched him leave, pondering what he had heard. He had some thoughts himself now. As soon as Percy was out of sight, he walked into his office and began making plans of his own…

On the way to Vicarstown, Percy felt a little better after expressing some of his feelings to the Fat Controller so he'd at least know how Percy was feeling. But it still didn't help him feel any more settled over wanting Gina just to be beside him right there for him to love. He was more than ready to meet up with her again, spend a day with her, then settle down with her, confess his feelings in person to her, and hopefully get to kiss her with his own love.

But when Percy came to Vicarstown and delivered the mail, he saw one more couple that pushed everything over the edge for him. Rosie and Stanley were arranging some trucks on the platforms together. Percy looked at them, envisioning himself and Gina right there too, like he did with Thomas and Emily.

Suddenly, Rosie spoke up. "I'm so happy to have you here with me, Stanley. I'm still so happy with your lovely gift…those Christmas roses were such a delightful surprise...and I look forward to tonight…with another chance to kiss you."

"Anything for you, Rosie," Stanley smiled. "I'd do anything just to make you happy."

That did it for Percy. If Gina was right there, he would have told her just what Stanley told Rosie. The image in his mind was so overpowering, he suddenly whistled loudly to try and ease his stress and overpowering desires. Rosie and Stanley both looked at Percy with a perplexed expression.

"Percy, what are you doing?" asked Stanley.

"You just whistled so suddenly," said Rosie. "Are you feeling OK?"

Percy was now exasperated after seeing so many couples and getting more constant reminders about Gina.

"I'm actually not doing that well!" he exclaimed. "It's nothing to do with either of you. I'm just feeling unsettled! I just need to go home and forget everything!" With that, Percy left his mail wagons on the platform and set off away from Vicarstown as fast as he could go.

As Percy hurried on his way back home, the sun was going down. At this point, he had to see Gina very soon. One way or another, he simply had to see her. After what happened at Vicarstown, only a visit from Gina could settle him and his feelings now, and let him enjoy this year's Christmas. All the couples he caught sight of throughout the day had been like a tease to him. A sheer temptation to have a long-awaited reunion with the engine he knew he loved so much inside.

In his office at Knapford, the Fat Controller was on the phone talking to someone. "Yes…Percy told me about it just before he took the mail today." Suddenly, Percy rushed past the window in a flash, making the Fat Controller look up.

 **"Sir, are you still there?"** a voice asked through the phone.

"Yes, sir," said the Fat Controller. "I just saw Percy rush through the station this very moment…Yes, I see…oh, that is wonderful to hear, sir. I think this is a perfect plan…Just let me know when it will happen. Thank you. Goodbye." And the Fat Controller hung up and went home.

* * *

Way out in Italy, the person who was talking to the Fat Controller hung up just a moment later and came out of his office. It was Gina's railway manager, and she was waiting at the platform just as he came out of the office.

"Scusa, sir," said Gina. "Who were you talking to?"

Her manager smiled. "I'll tell you first thing in the morning, Gina," he said. "Now, I see you've been shunting here, there and everywhere throughout this station yards. Doing what you do best is what I'm proud of you for, Gina. Now go take some rest. You deserve it."

"Grazie, sir," said Gina. But as she made her way to her sheds, she was feeling very edgy and antsy to see Percy again herself. For the past two days, she was doing absolutely no jobs on her railway except shunting all the trains for her fellow engines to try keeping her mind occupied. But even with shunting, Percy still came back to her mind and those thoughts were beginning overpower her too a little bit.

When she returned to her sheds, Stella could see her antsy expression and wanted to help.

"Gina, what's the problem?" she asked.

Giovanni pompously cut in. "No doubt she be thinking about that peasant, Percy. Silly little engine," he gloated.

Gina shot a glare to Giovanni. "Percy is NOT a peasant. The only peasant on Sodor or here is YOU! You just pull passengers, and 'I' shunt ALL the trains I possibly can for ALL of you! And Percy does a fine deal of shunting too, like me!"

"Please, Gina," said Stella. "Is it about Percy?"

Gina sighed as she calmed down. "Yes, Stella. I was thinking about Percy. I feel as though I really do love him…but I just want to visit Sodor again and just tell him that myself. I'm sure he wants to tell me the same thing. He looked out for me and cared for me as long as I visited Sodor previously. Even my shunting doesn't keep Percy out of my mind. I really want to see him…it would be a lovely Christmas gift, early or not."

Stella smiled. "Well, maybe you'll be lucky, Gina. I'm sure Percy's answer will not disappoint you."

Gina smiled back and fell asleep with her fellow engines.

Back on Sodor when Percy came back to Tidmouth Sheds, some of the engines could see he was upset.

"Percy? Are you alright?" asked Thomas.

"I can't take these feelings anymore!" huffed Percy. "I've got to see Gina again! I just want her to come by and visit again!"

"Calm down, Percy," said Emily. "Where did this all start?"

"Well, I was thinking a little about her for a few days now, just wanting to see her so I can tell her my feelings to her once and for all…but throughout today, I kept running into other couples and that made me feel more and more restless. I saw you and Thomas first at Knapford Station this morning, then James and Molly at a water tower, then Luke and Millie when I delivered my load to Ulfstead Castle, and finally, I saw Rosie and Stanley at Vicarstown…I couldn't hold it in, and I just whistled out loud."

James smirked. "Well, you must be embarrassed now, Percy. And what was that statement Gordon had about whistling loudly at stations?"

Gordon spoke up in turn. "It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it."

"Enough, you two!" snapped Molly. "You're just jealous of not having an engine for yourself, Gordon! Don't worry, Percy. I'm sure it's tough to think about someone you love who is countries away from you. Have you told anyone else how you feel?"

"Well…" said Percy. "I told the Fat Controller how I've been feeling. At least he listened…"

"Well, that should mean something, Percy," assured Emily. "You never know what he may do about this…for now, just be happy that you love Gina. That's what matters most right now."

"Thanks, Emily. Goodnight," said Percy. Soon, all the engines were asleep, but completely hidden from Percy was a special plan that would make him and Gina very happy, and would determine how they truly felt for each other face to face.

The next morning when Percy stopped at Knapford Station for a morning shift of mail deliveries, he sighted the Fat Controller talking on the phone in his office. He seemed confident through the window until he suddenly hung up. But when he glimpsed Percy for a moment, he suddenly turned away and walked out of the station, saying nothing. Percy found that a little unusual, but soon forgot it when he set off with the mail.

After his morning run, Percy returned to Knapford Station to take a few passengers along Thomas' Branch Line. He saw the Fat Controller again on the platform. But when he saw Percy again, he turned and walked away again like he did earlier. Percy decided to spread word about this matter to hopefully find an answer.

On Thomas' Branch Line, Percy worked quite well with his passengers, but wanted to find Thomas. Fortunately, he found Thomas at Elsbridge Station after several stops to pick up and let off passengers.

"Hello, Thomas," said Percy. "I was looking for you."

"Hello, Percy. What is it?" asked Thomas.

"This morning, I saw the Fat Controller talking on the phone in his office, but when he came out and saw me, he didn't say anything. He just left the station without a word. I thought he'd say something, but he didn't."

"So?" said Thomas.

"Well, I saw him again just when I came to fetch my coaches to help with your passengers, but he turned away again the same way. What's going on?"

"I don't know, Percy. That's not like him," said Thomas. "Would you like me to ask him about it?"

"If he listens to you, thank you, Thomas," smiled Percy. Thomas promised he'd find the Fat Controller as soon as his work was done that day. Percy felt better and went on his way.

That evening, as soon as Thomas' passengers were taken care of, he went on his way to Knapford Station himself, and as he had hoped, he saw the Fat Controller on the platform again. This time, the Fat Controller did not avoid anyone.

"Ahh, hello, Thomas," he greeted. "I see you've managed all your passengers in good time."

"Thank you, sir," said Thomas. "I'm actually here for Percy…he came to see me, and he told me that when you saw him, you just left him, saying nothing…what's going on?"

The Fat Controller looked around, making sure there were no other engines around.

"Can you keep a secret, Thomas?" he whispered.

"Yes, sir," said Thomas. The Fat Controller came as close as he could and whispered some things to Thomas. Thomas listened with a little smile at first, turning his eyes left and right as the Fat Controller spoke. Then Thomas' eyes suddenly widened with surprise before the Fat Controller stopped whispering and stepped back a moment later.

"There you go, Thomas. That's what's going on. It will all come clear to Percy tomorrow morning. Just be sure he's here in the yards tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," said Thomas, smiling from buffer to buffer. "This is wonderful news."

At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas told Percy that he spoke to the Fat Controller, but said nothing about what he had learned. Percy was too tired to think much about it. And Thomas had a little idea himself after hearing what the Fat Controller said. He waited until most of the engines were asleep. Most particularly Percy. Thomas then turned to Emily.

"Emily?" he whispered.

"Hmm…yes, Thomas?" she whispered back.

"Can you help me on something tomorrow morning?" asked Thomas. "It's actually something for Percy."

"Alright," said Emily. "Why? And what's this for Percy?"

Thomas very quietly whispered everything the Fat Controller had told him to Emily.

"Ohh…Thomas…" she breathed. "I'd be very happy to help tomorrow…my cute little son will be so pleased when he arrives at the yards…"

"Thank you, Emily," smiled Thomas. Then he and Emily fell asleep too.

* * *

The next morning, Emily woke up and looked to the berth beside her. Percy was still asleep. Emily remembered what Thomas told her and was feeling quite excited. She settled on the turntable and turned round to Percy's berth. She buffered gently to Percy, but he didn't stir. Emily decided to coax him awake. She puckered her lips and began placing good morning kisses on Percy's cheek.

"He-he!" Percy giggled as he began to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw Emily.

"Good morning, Percy," she smiled.

"Good morning, mummy," Percy replied cutely.

"Come to the yards, Percy," said Emily.

"Why, Emily? What is it?" asked Percy.

"The Fat Controller wants to see you right now. He has a little something for you."

"Okay," said Percy. So Emily left the sheds and let Percy make his way to Knapford Yards. He wondered exactly what this little something could be. When he arrived at the yards, he saw Thomas, Emily and the Fat Controller all waiting for him.

"Thomas? Emily? Sir, what's going on?" asked Percy. "I was told there was something for me here."

The Fat Controller spoke first. "Well, Percy, I could see how you were feeling the past day or two…and after some consideration, I thought that since it's almost Christmas…I'll give you a break from work today…and an early present is here for you too."

Suddenly, a light, energetic whistle was heard coming down the line. Percy looked ahead, listening to the huffing sound becoming louder and closer…then suddenly, coming down his line…was Gina the Italian Engine, rushing with excitement and joy towards her special friend. Percy could not believe his eyes. Gina was back on Sodor again, right here and right in Percy's presence. Percy suddenly felt wildly excited. He could now reconnect a little with Gina with a whole day free of work, and he could finally take a chance to confess his true feelings for her. Gina, in turn was very excited too. She couldn't wait to spend a day with Percy again and relieve her own thoughts to him. She stopped right at his buffers, smiling happily at Percy. Percy finally found the courage to speak up.

"G-Gina?" he asked shakily.

"Hola, Percy," Gina chirped happily. "It's been quite a while. It's so lovely to see you again, my dear little chap."

"Am…am I dreaming?" Percy asked nervously.

"No, Percy. I'm right here," said Gina.

"H…how can I be sure?" asked Percy.

"Will this help?" asked Gina.

She shot away, switched to the other line and fetched a line of empty trucks. She brought them beside Percy and switched right back to his line in less than a minute. Percy just gaped for several moments. Gina couldn't help but giggle at his shock and surprise.

"You're…you're actually here…right here in front of me, Gina?" Percy breathed.

"Si, Percy. I'm right here. You're not dreaming," said Gina.

"Oh…Bust my boiler, GINA!" Percy wheeshed with delight. "Did you really invite her back sir?"

The Fat Controller nodded. "I did indeed, Percy. After you mentioned Gina, I thought about what to do, then I decided to call up her controller in Italy. I told her what you said to me…then while I was talking with him that evening, I saw you rush through the station. In the end, Gina's controller agreed to let her visit you. I decided to arrange it for you two as a surprise gift."

"Oh…thank you, sir!" Percy bubbled with uncontrollable joy. "And welcome back, Gina! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Well, cutie, why don't we start our day together?" said Gina.

"Right away, Gina!" whistled Percy. Before long, Percy had turned himself round again and made his way back to Gina. Then they set off for their day together.

Gina and Percy huffed at a moderate speed along the line, talking endlessly together. Percy told her about the bad coal and water Sodor had to deal with for a little while until the problem was solved, then when the first snowfall of the year came by and how Thomas took a chance to help Emily out of the snow for a change. He didn't tell her anything about dreams yet. He wanted to save that for the evening.

Gina was interested and amused by Percy's stories and told him a little more about what was going on back in Italy. Being right with Percy, she could tell him all about how it wasn't easy being her without him to interact with. Percy was pleased that she had Stella as her closest friend, but felt sorry for her about Giovanni looking down on her so badly. But aside from that, he felt as though she had a fair life.

"Well, Gina," said Percy. "I'm just so, so happy to have you visiting me again."

"Oh, Percy," said Gina. "You don't know how much I wanted to visit you again…then when my controller told me I'd be coming back here, I was absolutely amazed!"

The two friends spend all day, on into late evening, talking together and never separating from each other's side.

Only when night came, did Percy need to leave Gina just for a little while when his nighttime mail run was due.

"I just need to do one mail run tonight, Gina," said Percy. "I promise I'll be right back to spend the night with you."

"I know you'll be back soon, Percy," said Gina. "I'll be here, looking for a shed just for the two of us. Good luck out there." And she buffered to Percy and kissed his cheek, making him blush deep.

"Uh…thanks, Gina," he peeped as he set off with the mail. Percy hurried along the line to finish the mail run, but he was careful to make sure that no mail was missed or mixed up. After what felt like a long time, Percy's mail run was done and he hurried back to the yards. He found Gina in a small shed just big enough for two small engines.

"Here, Percy," she called sweetly. "Come inside." Percy obeyed and joined Gina in the small, but cozy shed.

"What do you think, Percy?" said Gina. "Isn't this nice and snug?"

"With you, it certainly is, Gina," said Percy.

Gina smiled with Percy. After a minute or two of silence, Gina spoke again.

"Percy…while I was waiting in here for you, I had one more thought I haven't shared with you yet."

"What's that, Gina?" asked Percy.

"Well…some while back…I had a dream about you," said Gina. "In the dream, I had broken down and was being helped back to the sheds by Stella. Giovanni of course jeered at me, saying a queen wouldn't break down so easily…but then you rushed in and just wheeshed him so loudly, he retreated back his shed. And you said you did it to protect Edward from Henry when you first came to Sodor."

Percy was most amazed. She had dreamt of something very similar to what happened in his own life all those years ago. It suddenly made him remember his little dream of her.

"Well, Gina…I actually had a dream of you too some time ago," he said. "I first dreamt of Emily and I together in the woods, we were kissing affectionately like a mother and son and talking about my friendship with you. Then I dreamt of you and I on your railway, touching noses together, and…I said something to you…and you began kissing my cheeks until I woke up and saw it was Emily kissing me awake."

Gina was enthralled. Now she knew that she and Percy dreamt a little dream of each other after all.

"And…what did you say to me in your dream, Percy?" asked Gina.

Percy almost spoke when he suddenly noticed something outside. He looked out beyond Gina. It was starting to snow again. Big flakes began to fall steadily outside, covering the railway in more fresh snow.

"G-Gina…" Percy said nervously, but excitedly. "It's snowing…" He gently pushed Gina outside the shed so she could see. She looked around and smiled.

"Aww, this is such a sight, Percy," whispered Gina. They watched the snow falling all around them and covering the land in a fresh winter world again. After a while, Gina and Percy went back inside the shed. When she looked at Percy, he suddenly seemed serious, but very caring at the same time.

"Percy? What is it?" she asked.

"Gina…I…I have something to tell you," whispered Percy. "Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now."

Gina looked a little excited herself as she looked right into Percy's eyes, not saying a word and listening perfectly.

"Gina…" Percy began. "When I first met you, I thought you were a quick, capable, fast-thinking engine. Then when you visited us on Sodor, we got a bigger chance to interact and build a friendship. As we kept working together during your visit, I could feel us coming closer, right until you kissed my cheek when I offered you my shed while I took the mail that night. Even after you left, we still communicated through letters of expression to each other…but then finally, just this past November, I got this sudden feeling I want to tell you about."

"Yes, Percy?" said Gina.

"Back in November, I was still feeling the void of absence between us. I still had my occasional shreds of doubt of our friendship, given that we live so far apart from each other. I finally couldn't hold back my feelings, and after I gathered all the Sodor couples I could, they all told me about what…what love can be like…and how it evolves from the beginning until it forms through and through. Then when I took the mail that night, I finished up at the Small Railway, and rested at Arlesburgh. It was a truly beautiful night. There was a big full moon lighting the entire ocean out to the horizon. I looked up at the stars, just wishing for you to be right there beside me. I could feel my deepest feelings for you becoming more and more alive."

Gina could feel herself trembling as Percy talked. It seemed that he was awake and observing the same beautiful night she saw.

Percy went on. "Then suddenly…as I gazed into the sky…I saw a big shooting star flash in my sight, and a wonderful white tail followed just behind it…and in that moment, I suddenly had an epiphany. A sudden realization awoke within me. I suddenly realized that when we are together, nothing else matters to me. I realized that you are the only engine I can devote all my care and wishes of happiness to. I've wanted to say this to you ever since that beautiful night…I love you, Gina."

Gina's eyes filled up with tears and they soon welled out and down her cheeks. She didn't make a sound through her tears, absolutely speechless at what Percy had just said. There could not have been a happier feeling sweeping through her.

"P…Percy…" she sobbed. "Are you telling me the truth? Do you love me?"

Percy slowly began to cry too. "I…I do, Gina. I really love you."

Gina cooed with such joy, then returned the favor with all her words she wanted to say.

"I am amazed to hear that you were out with the mail that night…because I was cherishing that beautiful night too. I was working in the shunting yards, trying to stay focused on something to do…then I decided to take a goods train to the harbour. On my journey, I gazed up at the starts, constantly thinking about you. After delivering the train, I stared out to the ocean too from my own shores in Italy…but I felt lonely to not have you there with me. My mind was full of nothing except thoughts of you, and you alone. Then I suddenly realized that we can't live without each other's love…I saw that shooting star myself, and I just started to cry. I was so happy as I realized the same thing as you did. From that night on, I made a pledge to myself to admit this truth to you right now…I love you too, Percy."

Percy felt a jolt of warmth hit his heart and he smiled bigger than he ever did before. He looked right into Gina's eyes, bubbling with such joy. She actually loved him. He now had a loved one in his life, just like all the other couples on Sodor. But then, it suddenly became a dream come true for both little engines.

"Percy…" Gina whispered.

"Yes, Gina?" Percy asked happily.

Gina closed her eyes and began leaning in towards Percy. Percy watched as she slowly puckered her lips, making his boiler bubble. He waited for her to kiss his cheek, but she didn't lean off to either cheek. Instead, she kept coming straight forward…then before Percy knew it, Gina was kissing his lips very gently and innocently, making sure she didn't go too far for him.

Percy's boiler almost burst from excitement as he felt his lips being kissed for the very first time in his life. It felt so gentle, soft, warm and tingly to him. Emily's kisses were everything this kiss was, except for one thing: passion. This kiss from Gina was the most passionate Percy ever felt in his life. The epiphany was proven true. Now, the two small engines were finally fulfilling their feelings for each other in the most loving way there could be.

Very carefully, Percy slowly began to kiss Gina's lips in turn, becoming even happier as he did so. Gina moaned excitedly as she felt Percy's lips moving very carefully with her lips and kissing very softly and gently. They occasionally let go whenever they needed to breathe and they kept whispering "I love you," to each other every time before they resumed kissing each other the cheeks and lips. This went on slowly, but steadily all through the night. For Percy and Gina, this was a long-awaited reunion, and at long last, Percy the Small Engine was experiencing real romantic love.

* * *

It's finally here! The hype train has pulled into the station! Oh my God, this has been too long in the waiting, but it's finally complete, Percy and Gina are finally a couple. Now THAT's a Christmas present, you're welcome. Even still, there's another Christmas story along the way, so that's another present for you all. So, leave your reviews and tell us what you thought of this important story, and we'll see you with the penultimate holiday story; "Thomas' Christmas Crisis."


End file.
